


My alpha

by Mr_fanfiction



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_fanfiction/pseuds/Mr_fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't know what to do the summary for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mike Schmidt would tell you that his life was going well for him even though he was an omega. He had made some friends but his best friend was Elias he and Elias met at the night where you go and pick what subjects you want to take in class, you could say they ran into each other. Elias was also a omega who's family resented him because he wasn't an alpha. He spent most of his time at Mike's house because Mike's family was an alpha omega relationship, his dad was an alpha while his mom was an omega. In fact they were really happy that they had an omega son. Ok enough back story lets get to the first day of grade ten, September fifth 2016. "Oh man am I nervous about the first day of school" Mike said while walking to school with Elias "bro don't be so nervous everything is going to be fine" Elias said "I know Eli I am just extremely nervous that I might meet my alpha this year" Mike said "you and me both" said Elias they walked the rest of the way to school talking about what classes they were taking, as they walked into the school they were hit with all the scents of the alphas and betas that went to school here "come on lets go pick up our schedules for this semester" Mike said looking like he was going to pass out. They walked to the office and went up to the front desk "your names are" asked the receptionist " Mike Schmidt and Elias Robert" replied Mike "here you go" said the receptionist they walked out of the office and checked their schedules "I have gym first" said Elias "darn I have graphics" Mike said "see you after class" they both said Mike was walking to graphics when the scents of three new alphas and one beta hit him he looked up from his desk and saw four new students "good morning students welcome to graphics" said Mr.Herkimer "today I am going to teach you how to airbrush but first let me introduce our new students come on now say hi" "Hi my name is Freddy fazbears" "I'm Bonnie" I'm Chica" "and lastly I'm Foxy" they said Foxy started looking around and then looked Mike in the eyes and Mike swore he almost fainted Foxy was his Alpha.

TBC


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey

Hey guys and everyone who has read this i am srry for taking so long to update trying to make a good chapter can be kind of hard when you have lots of homework lol


	3. Need Ideas for OC's I need four OC's

Hi I need character ideas they must include 

1.full name first middle last 

2.dynamic alpha,beta,omega

3.grade must be grade 9 and above

4.detail about the character ex: eye color, hair color, skin color so on and so forth

5\. Age

If your OC doesn't meet my criteria then it won't be considered. Thanks for the help

I will be adding chapter two soon I'm on summer break so I will have more time to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me ideas for OC's

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me ideas for OC's


End file.
